Examples of imaging devices are X-ray devices, computed tomography devices, and magnetic resonance tomography devices. The imaging examination may therefore include an X-ray examination, computed tomography, and/or magnetic resonance tomography. Such imaging examinations are carried out, for example, to generate images of a body region of a patient. Such images may be used for a surgical intervention, the imaging examination being independent of the surgical intervention. For example, the imaging examination is carried out before, after, and/or in intermediate phases of the surgical intervention. The present method relates to the technical evaluation of raw data or pre-processed data relating to the medical imaging device, in order to provide the aforementioned images of the body region.
For example, such an imaging examination may be used to support a surgical intervention to treat a bone fracture. In this case, the images may be generated using the imaging method before, after, or during the surgical intervention to treat the bone fracture or a broken bone. By the imaging examination, a physician who is carrying out the surgical intervention may obtain a three-dimensional view over an anatomy of the bone fracture and/or of medical objects or implants that have been inserted. Taking a 3D image during the surgical intervention is elaborate, combined with a high radiation exposure, and it is not possible for many body regions. In particular, a 3D X-ray examination with a mobile X-ray device, (e.g., a C-arm device), additionally involves a large time input. Continuous 3D images are not possible.
The surgeon obtains the three-dimensional view by acquiring individual two-dimensional projection images. Yet, the informative value of the three-dimensional view, in particular, depends on the physician skillfully selecting respective projection directions for the individual projection images. Through a repeated preparation of such projection images for different projection directions and positions of the mobile X-ray device, the three-dimensional view may be expanded or completed. The number of necessary projection images for this depends heavily on the ability and experience of the physician. Each additional projection image leads to a lengthening of an operating time for the surgical intervention and to an increase in the radiation dose for the patient.